equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Knightly Order of Hellquill
Stalwart defenders of the eastern frontier, the knights of Hellquill have stood long as the protectors against the Riverpony incursions. But these oaths were abandoned after the Empire's collapse 30 years ago, and now the Hellquillians stand independent, closely tied to their allies in . The current Grand Master of the Order is old and set to retire soon, and with it, change might come to Hellquill, for the better or worse. Lore Grover II's Crusades Emperor Grover I founded the , uniting all Griffon nations through military might and the blessing of The Idol of Boreas. His successor Grover II, had a problem. The Idol of Boreas did not bless him, and he controlled a vast Empire, with most countries only nominally under his rule, eager to challenge his rule. Seeking an external enemy to keep the Empire from collapsing, he led military campaigns with the Knightly Orders against the ponies of the Riverlands, blessed by the Archons of the griffon Gods. He would lead multiple campaigns over his life. The "crusades" as some call them were a partial success. They preserved the unity of the Empire and annexed some pony territories, especially in Southern Griffonia. However, their most ambitious goal - shattering the Riverlands, failed. Grover II met his end at the end of a spear in 854 ALB. In addition, his Crusades led to the Riverlands to sign the Treaty of Coltstream, a common defense pact amongst pony lands. His more peaceful successor Grover III showed no interest in continuing the Crusades against the ponies. The Rule of the Knights The Knightly Order of Hellquill, previously an independent chapter of Knights, was granted some of the conquered territory, and incorporated into the Empire as a March around 810 ALB. Their honourable ancestors swore an oath to Grover II that they and their successors would do everything in their might to fight the Pony menace, and that the Empire would never have reason to fear their loyalty. Many years of honourable service to the Empire passed. They fought alongside Grover II in his crusades, expanding their territory. After his death, Hellquill ruled over a sizeable population of ponies, and both sides raided back and forth. A military order led by a Grandmaster, Hellquill's policies changed significantly from leader to leader. Originally, capture of land was followed by mass griffon settlement and displacement of conquered ponies, however as Hellquill's territory grew ponies tended to be left in peace, provided they disarmed, kept to their own self-run communities and providing taxes to their Griffon overlords. Changing Times Recently, the perpetual stalemate was broken, as the Knights of Hellquill managed to even advance all the way towards and seized their treasury. However, trouble soon loomed over the Empire, which was increasingly shaken by greed and internal conflict. Sure enough, it had soon been utterly shattered, with even Griffonstone, the home of the imperial dynasty having broken away. After all these years, years during which they fought off pony raiders time and time again, the Empire has failed them, and is at the brink of complete collapse. As such, when Grover V was crowned in 979, they refused to renew their oaths of loyalty to the dying Empire. The current leader, Grandmaster Siegfried Trappenfeld has served Hellquill well for many years, standing valiantly against both the East and the West to keep the order safe. His will to lead has slowly faded over these past couple of trying years, however. Much has changed within the world and the Griffonian continent, and Siegfried feels that he is no longer willing to lead the Order into the new world. He plans to retire soon and in his absence a new Grandmaster must be chosen. Their are currently 3 promising candidates. August von Ortelsberg, Urlach ap Cyrod, and Wingfried von Katerinburg. August von Ortelsberg brings promises of peace and prosperity. War and rivalry, he says, have only weakened Hellquill in the past, and cost us many thousands of lives. August is also said to believe in the equality of Ponies and Griffons, and he aims to establish a free and peaceful nation, which Griffons and Ponies share as equals. Urlach ap Cyrod is a veteran knight and a big believer in the values of honour and tradition. He believes the main focus of the Order should be defending against the ponies from the east, just as they had done so for hundreds of years. Urlach also wishes to reestablish ties with the . Wingfried von Katerinburg is the founder and leader of the Reformisten movement which seeks to reform the Knightly Order into a proper state with Wingfried at its helm, while at the same time seeking to create more "living space" for the Griffon race at the expense of the ponies of the East. Wingfried and his violent ideology are renown for their views on Griffon supremacy and the concept that Ponies are an evil that must be eliminated for the good of griffonkind. Even amongst the poor treatment of ponies in Hellquill, Wingfried and members of his movement are considered radicals. The Knightly Order is at a turning point and the new Grandmaster will likely define the Order for centuries. Will they continue their eternal quest against ponykind nonetheless, to make both their ancestors and gods proud? Or do they seek a new path? The future is very much uncertain to us all. Starting Situation The Knightly Order of Hellquill starts with a small military of 40K deployed griffons (including 2 veteran knights), a meagre 7 factories and mixed terrain types. While it can gain some industry and ponypower by uniting with Longsword, Hellquill will find itself be outmatched by the combined forces of the River Coalition. Threats and Opportunities - 'Another Knightly Order and historical ally of Longsword. All political paths will give a focus to deal with Longsword. They will have a civil war early in the game and depending on the ruling parties of them and Hellquill, the unification can either be peaceful or via war. '''River Coalition - ' The ancient enemy of the Knights of Hellquill and unless Hellquill is harmonic they will be the main enemy of Hellquill. Several of their member nations will gain war goals against Hellquill which will bring the whole of the River Coalition into a war with Hellquill. Their combined strength vastly outmatches Hellquill and any conflict will be difficult. The key members to watch out for are , , and the . If you complete '''The Grand Crusade focus, you will end up at war with the entire river coalition. -''' Your northeastern neighbor. A fascist Diamond Mountain can get a war goal against Hellquill from the '''Revenge focus. They are more likely to take the focus after 1011. Sometimes they can leave the River Coalition which can allow Hellquill to go to war with them without involving the rest of the River Coalition. However, be aware of their special Ironpaw divisions which have high defense and excel in fighting in hills and mountains of which Diamond Mountains have no shortage of. - '''Most of their political paths will lead them to war with Hellquill. The exceptions are if they take '''Placate the Military and Bulwark Against Griffons or Curtail the Military paths. - '''They are likely to get involved with Hellquill unless they go down the '''Prepare For The Storm Path. -''' Despite being neighbors they have no interaction with Hellquill. However, they can sometimes join the River Coalition which can open up a new front when facing the River Coalition. Though weak, they start guaranteed by the River Republic so attacking them is generally not a good idea. ' -' While they have focuses to go to war with Hellquill, it is unlikely they will take these focuses. Gameplay Mechanics * At the start Hellquill will get an event to decide how to spend their treasure from Dthe iamond Mountains. The treasure can be spent on ithe ndustry, population, or army. The choice will affect the rewards from certain focuses. * A decision to attract griffon colonists is available for all 3 political paths. The decisions is unlocked by doing '''The Imperials, The Shield of Griffonkind, or The Neuland Act focus. The decision will increase cthe ore population and can be done multiple times. * If Hellquill finds itself losing a war against the River Coalition then they unlock a decision to call the for help. If accepted, this will put Hellquill back to being a vassal of the Empire but will gain a powerful ally. However, if Hellquill is fascist then the call for help will not be accepted. Higher relations will increase the chance of the call being accepted. National Focus Political Tree Siegfried's Retirement is the political tree and will unlock once Siegfried retires which will happen a month into the game. Once he retires there are 3 political paths to go down. Springtime in Hellquill (Harmony) - the Council will choose August von Ortelsberg as the new Grandmaster. August will focus on mending the divide between the ponies and griffons. * It is recommended to arrest Wingfried before supporting Pony Towns. As otherwise there will be attacks against the pony towns and you will get a negative event. * The same goes for opening dialogue with the ponies before inviting griffon settlers. As otherwise the ponies will be worried about the griffon settlements and voice their concerns, causing a small political penalty. * If Proclaim the Republic was chosen then Hellquill will get an election event to determine their leader. August von Ortelsberg can remain the leader or either River Breeze or Reiner Guttenfried can be elected. * Invite Our Friends '''will give an event to deal with Longsword. You will get the option to first ask them to join Hellquill peacefully or go to war immediately. Longsword is likely to accept if the communists or non-aligned won the civil war. If the fascists won the civil war then it's likely they will reject the offer for unification. * '''The Federation will unlock a decision to ask for a guarantee from the leader of the River Coalition. Once the guarantee is accepted, further decisions to increase relations with members of the River Coalition and join as a honorary member of the River Coalition will be unlocked. The requests for guarantee and joining as an honorary member are more likely to be accepted if you have high relations with the nation you are asking. As an honorary member Hellquill will get a non-aggression pact with all nations of the River Coalition and can adopt the Rivbit and sign the River Convention on Beings Rights. * The Imperials 'will unlock a decision to ask for a guarantee from the Griffonian Empire. The request for guarantee is more likely be accepted if you have high relations with the Empire. Next you can invite Imperial bankers which will reduce consumer goods and increase trade deal opinion. '''Status Quo '(Non-Aligned) - the council chooses Urlach ap Cyrod as the new Grandmaster. Urlach believes in keeping the status quo and as such his path is the shortest. * '''The Shield of Griffonkind '''will bring Hellquill back to being a vassal of the Griffonian Empire. * '''Demand Longsword's Obedience '''will send an event to Longsword demanding unification if the fascist won the Longsword Civil War, which will often be accepted. Otherwise, a war goal will be given against the current ruler of Longsword. '''A New Hellquill (Fascist) - the council chooses Wingfried von Katerinburg as the new Grandmaster. Wingfried will focus on removing the pony minority in Hellquill. However, he does not wish to stop there. Rather than remaining as a defence against the ponies, he will activity prepare Hellquill for a Grand Crusade against the ponies in the east. * Before putting the Reformisten in power you should remove the Old Guard. As otherwise they will complain about the new leadership and cause minor political penalties. * Longsword Must Submit! will send an event to Longsword demanding unification if the fascists won the Longsword Civil War, which will often be accepted. Otherwise, a war goal will be given against the current ruler of Longsword. * The Role of the Sturmgreifen 'which gives an event to decide what type of role the Sturmgreifen. They can either be elite frontline units, giving division attack, defence, and recovery rate or serve in more supportive roles behind the frontline, giving boosts to recon, entrenchment and division organisation. * '''The Grand Crusade '''will unlock a decision to build more forts if at war and unleash the Purple Plague on the River Nations. The Purple Plague will cause several negative malus on the Riverlands nations which will last for a year. However, this will take several months to prepare and will cause all Riverland nations to declare war on Hellquill if not already at war. :;'The Purple Plague : Monthly Population : Recruitable Population Factor : Construction Speed : Division Attack : Division Defence * Once you defeat all the River Nations by holding all their capitals you will unlock a decision to proclaim the Ost-Griffonian Empire. This will move the capital to Jezeragrad and give cores on all of Lake City. The table below shows the important benefits from the 3 political paths once their focuses are done. Note that leader traits are not included and this assumes none of the avoidable negative events from the harmony and fascist path happened. All paths give the Junkerschulen national spirit so its bonuses are not included and does not take into account the effects of the treasure from Diamond Mountains being spent. In the harmony path, von Katerinburg Trial event has 3 options on dealing with Wingfried: * Imprison: PP, fascist popularity * Exile: PP, stability, fascist popularity * Execute: PP, stability, fascist popularity The School Debate has 2 options * No separate schools: PP, stability, harmony popularity * Separate schools: PP The bonus from the Sturmgreifen national spirit will depend on what role they were chosen for * Frontline: Recruitable population, division attack, division recovery rate, division defence. * Support: Recruitable population, reconnaissance, max entrenchment, division organisation. Industrial Tree The Industry of Hellquill is small and unfit for a modern nation, especially one seeking to wage war. Hellquill will have two options on how to deal with this: either through the classic market capitalism, supported by the Harmonist/Non-aligned, or through the mass nationalization of the Reformisten. Military Tree The military tress are fairly self explanatory. Most of the focuses will provide Hellquill with research bonuses. Focuses to take note are: * New Artillery '''and '''Dedicated Support Squads '''will provide 750 towed artillery and 300 support equipment respectively in addition to their research bonuses. * '''Create the Trappenfeld Institute at the end of the army tree will provide a research slot. * Hartwing's Innovations will give a free flying ace in addition to the light fighter research bonuses. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Рыцарский Орден Хеллквилл Category:Countries